Misunderstandings
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Aioria, Milo, and Aldebaren misinterpret a small conversation between Mu and Shaka, as they go to retrieve them to go shopping for dinner.


Misunderstandings

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Saint Seiya this would be in the anime/manga _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Milo walked down the temples to meet up with the remaining gold saints for a bit of shopping. Once a week they'd cook and have a meal together. The small gathering having been formed by himself. When he stated they should attempt to get closer like a certain set of bronze saints were. At first it'd practically been a failure. But after a time, it'd gotten better. Made them a little closer. Practically family. But it was no where near Seiya and the others. Still. It was nice to have atleast one meal where they weren't by their lonesome. "Aldebaren." he greeted as he walked into the Taurus temple.

"Milo." he replied.

"Anyone else here yet?"

"If you mean Aioria, no. He's running a tad late I think. Shaka went down to Mu's temple hours ago."

"Really?" he raised a curious brow. "That seems a tad early. Even by Shaka's standards."

"He said he needed Mu's help with something. Wanted to get it done before shopping time."

"Oh I see." he nodded.

"Sorry i'm late." Aioria waved to them. "We ready to go?" he asked.

"Just need to grab out resident long haired goldies and we're set." Milo smirked.

"Shaka isn't here yet?" he looked around in surprise.

"He's already at Mu's temple." Aldebaren explain as he got up. All of them walking down in a steady pace. "That's strange." he looked about. Not seeing his allies waiting for them. Usually Mu waited at the center of his temple for them. "Where are they?"

"Did they go without us?" Aioria asked.

"Doubt it. Let's check Mu's common room. They probably lost track of time." Milo headed in that direction. Once he was at the door. He raised his fist in preparation to knock when he heard familiar voices inside.

"Oh...Mu...You're so good..." came Shaka's moan.

"Even so, we're not doing this every night." came Mu's reply.

"Why not?" Shaka whined. Making the three lean in closer to the door to hear better. All were blushing heavily. But couldn't resist listening in. If Mu and Shaka were doing what they thought they were doing. It'd be on par with two women since they were so femini in appearance.

"I get exhausted some days you know. There are times I just want to be by myself." Mu responded.

"How mean. I have needs too you know." Shaka replied back.

"Well you're going to have to live without it for atleast a few nights a week."

"How cruel! How do you expect me to get through those days?" Shaka's voice seemed to sound as though he'd cry at any moment.

"You'll figure something out."

Milo couldn't stand it anymore. And found himself opening the door without even so much as knocking. He wanted so much to just catch them in the act, that he wasn't thinking. Once the door was opened. He became instantly stunned. Mu and Shaka looked at him in complete surprise. Not expecting anyone to walk in on them. Milo on the other hand found himself too stunned to speak. For what he'd seen was not what he was expecting.

Shaka was sitting on a stool. While Mu stood behind him with a comb in his hand, as well as a lock of Shaka's hair. "Milo! What have I told you about entering without knocking?!" Mu scolded an instant later.

"Nevermind that!" he found his voice. "What are you two doing?!"

"What's it look like we're doing? Mu's combing my hair." Shaka replied.

"Combing..." Aldebaren uttered.

"His...hair?" Aioria finished.

"That's right." Mu nodded. "For the past month Shaka has been asking me to comb his hair for him every night. But frankly it's just too much. There are days I just want to go to sleep early."

"But you comb it so nicely!" Shaka turned slight to face him. "It feels so good when you comb my hair!"

"You'll live." Mu finished combing the Virgo saints hair. "Now get off. It's time to get the shopping done."

"Awww, just a little longer?" Shaka pleaded.

"No." Mu deadpanned.

"So mean!" Shaka stood up and put the stool back in it's proper place.

"And don't think for a second that i'm going to help you wash it either." Mu added. Earning a pout from their resident blond. "I mean it."

"Mu!" Shaka whined unlike himself. Grabbing the Lemurian's arm with pleading eyes. The others however just seemed to sigh in great disappointment. Even Aldebaren. While he was a kind man. That didn't mean he didn't think certain things.

Milo, however, decided to voice his own thoughts. "I'll pay you each a thousand euro for you to kiss right now!" he stated in desperation.

"What?!" Shaka's eyes opened in surprise.

"Come on!" he continued to whine as he grabbed their wrists.

"You're crazy!" Mu, pulled back when Milo tried to pull them together.

"I feel cheated! I need some false lesbian action!" he cried.

"What are you talking about?!" Shaka looked at him in horror. Both femini saints attempting to shove the Scorpio saint away.

"I'll clean your temples for a year!" Aldebaren added in with distress in his voice.

"Aldebaren?!" Mu became horrorfied.

"I'll work your shifts for the trainings for the next two years!" Aioria clentched his fists at his chest.

"Aioria!" Mu and Shaka gapped at the same time with wide eyes. What were their fellow saints thinking at such times?

"We don't care what it is! Just do something!" all three whined at the same time. Making the Aries and Virgo saints fear for their comrades sanity.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I don't know. I kinda had this idea for a while now. I mean think about it. The gold saints are pretty much within their temples for the most part with pretty much NO female contact what so ever. Even if all the goldies had been there at the same time. The closest they were gonna get were Mu, Shaka and Aphrodite. ((Am I the only one who's ever noticed that they were also separated equally? Mu's the first temple. Shaka is the sixth temple. And Aphrodite was the twelveth temple. It's like they were strategically placed for that purpose. xD First, middle, last. Like they were put there to give the more masculine saints something pretty to look at.)) Especially if they were ordered to remain at their temples. I couldn't help but imagine some sexual fantasies coming about. And them just hoping for those two to do something that would get their minds going. xD Poor Mu and Shaka. LOL._

_I know it's not the most amazing story. It was mostly done for amusement purposes. But I hope you atleast got a giggle out of it._


End file.
